clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Currencies
Currencies are certain items, usually with no or not much value of its own, that can be traded within certain communities (or in this case, a certain game) for more useful ones. As of patch 1.0, Clicker Heroes makes use of five different currencies: Gold, Hero Souls, Rubies, Forge Cores, and Ancient Souls. List of Currencies '''Note: '''For a more detailed description of each currency, follow the link to their respective page. Gold Gold is the main currency in Clicker Heroes. It is obtained directly from defeating monsters and can be spent on Heroes to make defeating monsters easier. Hero Souls Hero Souls are gained by sacrificing Gold, Heroes and Zone Progression through Ascension. They can then be spent on Ancients to make progression easier. When unspent, they will provide an additive 10% DPS bonus per Hero Soul. This is the only currency in the game with an unspent effect. Rubies Rubies are the premium currency in Clicker Heroes. They have a chance to be obtained from clickables, but additional ones can be purchased using real money. Another way to obtain them is by sending Mercenaries on a ruby quest. Rubies can be spent on several upgrades in the Ruby Shop. Forge Cores Forge Cores can be obtained by salvaging Relics in the Junk Pile upon ascending, and can be used to upgrade other Relics further. Ancient Souls Ancient Souls are gained by sacrificing Gold, Heroes, Zone Progression, Ancients, Hero Souls and Relics through Transcension. They can then be spent on the Outsiders to make progression easier. Comparison The table below shows how different currencies work in comparison to each other. *Relative Value Change while Progressing describes how a single item of a currency changes in value as the total amount of that currency grows. Take Hero Souls for example. If a player ascends for the first time and they receive 3 Hero Souls (adding the Hero Souls obtained from beating Omeet), they will have +40% DPS during their next Ascension. But if they ascend for the 100th time, while they have something like 10K Hero Souls, those 3 extra Hero Souls will do nothing, and the relative value per Hero Soul will have decreased considerably. Trading Currencies There are multiple ways in which one currency can be traded/sacrificed in order to gain a bigger amount of value from another currency. Ascension By ascending, players are sacrificing their Gold in order to gain Hero Souls. The amount of Hero Souls is not directly based off their Gold amount, but rather the amount of bosses that have been beaten with it. Some other factors are also defining when converting Gold to Hero Souls, such as the level of Atman. Transcension By transcending, players are sacrificing their Hero Souls in order to gain Ancient Souls. The number of Ancient Souls gained is directly based the Hero Soul amount, but the exchange rate grows with each Ancient Soul. Quick Ascension By sacrificing 50 Rubies, players will be able to get a certain amount of Hero Souls based on their HZE and Atman/Ponyboy level; with a minimum of 7 Hero Souls. As progress is made, the exchange rate will grow on the Hero Soul side, to make up for the decrease in value per Hero Soul after multiple Ascensions. It will reset upon Transcendence and stops growing in reward after zone 1,000,000. Timelapse By sacrificing 10, 20, 30 or 50 Rubies, players will be able to get a certain amount of Gold based on their DPS and Highest Zone. As progress is made, the exchange rate will grow on the Gold side, to make up for the decrease in value in the higher zones of the game. It will reset upon Ascending. Trivia * The Gold, Hero Soul, Ruby, Forge Core and Ancient Soul currencies were introduced in patch 0.01, 0.05, 0.17c, 0.19 and 1.0 respectively. * From version 0.25, a 6th currency existed called Bloop Coins. It could be won by attacking the Powerbloop. There was nothing you could do with the money. ** In Patch 1.0e8 and 1.0e10, the currency was reintroduced and players were able to obtain Bloop Coins as rewards from Clickmas presents. There still wasn't a place to spend them. Category:Currency